Moments of Weakness
by GrimGrave
Summary: Vainly she thought this would be the last time she sought out guilty pleasure. Jackpot(Weiss x Raven) pairing, rated M for strong adult themes. NotSafeForWork.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

**Moments of Weakness**

She should hate herself for this; finding herself in the arms of another, holding on for dear life as she breathlessly cries out. The way she buries her hands in long, wild, black tresses and tilts her head in bliss speaks of a wicked display. It was moments like this where she should despise herself, but she doesn't; not at the moment. That would come later when she has to leave and vainly think this would be the last time she sought out this guilty pleasure.

It wouldn't be; it wasn't the last time or the time before that. Why would this be different?

She arches back and presses herself against the other woman – an older woman, old enough to be her mother yet in her prime – and completely surrenders her body, mostly nude by this point – who presses back against her with her athletic warrior-built body underneath her robe. Their shared body-heat suffocates the hallway, their impatience allowing them only so far as the older woman licks, nips, and kisses the hollow of the younger girl's throat. She bruises pale skin, leaving her mark on the girl who's the same age as her daughter as she obscenely spreads her red-flushed lips with her fingers and curls them inside velvety heat.

"Oh god, Raven," the girl cried out with a shudder. She can barely stand, relying on the older woman for support. "It feels so good…!"

Raven smirks at her and utters a husky, soft laugh. "I'll never get tired of the cute sounds you make, Weiss." She nips at the girl's shoulder and hugs her closer with her other arm. "Yang is a lucky girl."

A pang of guilt struck Weiss, but it was quickly eroded away by the burning please that lapped at her bones and muscle, rendering them to hot, pliant goo. She was a mess; long silvery-white hair a freed curtain that matted to her exposed face and skin, her whole body glistening with sweat. Her core, a sensitive bundle of wet heat, sullied Raven's hand as the older woman plunged her fingers into sodden depths.

Weiss angled her head and claimed Raven's lips feverishly. "You're so strikingly similar to Yang, down to the jawline. It's insane..."

"Of course she looks like me; from between whose legs did you think she came from?" The ebon-haired woman smirked. "Is that what excites you? Bedding your girlfriend's mother?"

_Yes._

That and so much more obscene, dark reasons that clouded her better judgement. But Weiss didn't respond; she crashed her lips against Raven's again and rolled her hips against the woman's hand.

She shuddered, a wordless cry of pleasure upon her lips.

Raven kissed a trail down to the girl's collarbone. She plunged her fingers deep into Weiss' pussy and curled them against velvety inner walls. The heiress was clinging on as if her life depended on it and rode her fingers with gusto. It made her wonder what yang was doing wrong to driver her girlfriend into Raven's arms, but at the same time she did not need to know, nor did she care. At Weiss' age she'd enjoyed bedding the younger Huntresses. It was a rush she would never get tired of. If Yang couldn't satisfy her girlfriend, then it was her mother's duty to help her out.

Of course, she was not cruel; Weiss only had to say the word and this – whatever you could call it – thing between them would end. She would ignore the girl unless Yang was around and life went on as usual. It was her choice though and judging by the shrill moans and the way the girl's pussy clamped down around the brunette's fingers, this would go on for a while longer.

She added a third finger and the heiress throatily moaned. She curled them and Weiss trembled, spilling wet heat onto the floor. She spread them inside of her, pushing the girl over the edge as she shamelessly came and rode out her orgasm, calling out Raven's name laced with euphoria.

When the heat finally settled the girl was but a twitching mess as they rested on the floor. Weiss was leaning onto the brunette who caressed her back and strokes her thigh. She listened to Raven's calm heartbeat and nuzzled her shoulder. It was soothing and for a moment she forgot everything else.

A buzzing vibration against wood surface and a melodic tune sharply reminded the heiress and her body tensed. She didn't need to look at her Scroll to know who was calling her and her heart sunk.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Her girlfriend's mother asked. She met Raven's gaze and scowled before she resumed resting her head. The brunette scoffed. "Suit yourself. One missed call isn't the end of the world."

But it wasn't _one_ missed call.

Not that it mattered. Yang just wanted to make sure Weiss had made it to her house safe and sound since Yang had cram-school and they had plans this weekend.

"You should take a shower," Raven said next. "Clean yourself up a bit before my daughter comes home. You look like a mess."

"That's entirely your fault." There was a small, lopsided smirk on the heiress face and the older woman chuckled in response.

"Perhaps. Still, get going. You'll be sleeping over for the weekend, after all. You know where my bedroom is." She breathed into Weiss' ear and kissed her earlobe, relishing in the way the girl shuddered in her embrace.

Weiss nodded, a naughty smile adorning her face. She got up with wobbly legs and a sore core as she scrambled to gather her clothes and headed upstairs, feeling Raven's heated gaze upon her.

It was moments like this she truly wanted to hate herself and vainly thought she could end it all.


End file.
